Poké Rangers Justice Force
by Twinleaf Publishing
Summary: Set 15 years after the events of Power Rangers In Space, the legendary Pokémon Reshiram summons three teenagers to fight the evil ice wizard Lord Bittercold using the powers of the Swords of Justice. Spin-off to Poké Rangers Hoenn and first season of Poké Rangers Angel Grove.
**Poké Rangers Justice Force**

A Fanfiction by Twinleaf2623.

A spin-off to the **Poké Rangers Hoenn** franchise, which is created by Blazin' Saddles of Blaze Productions. ©2006-2016 Blaze Productions. ©2016 Icirrus Enterprises.

 **Disclaimer:** The author does not own Power Rangers, Pokémon, or its characters, settings, or plot elements. This being said, **Poké Rangers Justice Force** is a work of fanfiction and, thus, any original characters and plot elements seen here are owned by the author.

* * *

 **A/n: Hey, guys, Twinleaf2623 here back from a big break and ready to introduce to you the newest Poké Rangers series, Poké Rangers Justice Force! New episodes of this AND my other series D.R Troopers as well as my currently ongoing Pokémon Infinity-Book One: The Beginning will be published on Saturdays. Now, without further ado, here's the first episode of Justice Force!  
**

* * *

 **Episode 1: Justice Force, Justify!**

* * *

"Mwahahahahaha!"

Lord Bittercold, the Ice Wizard of the Arctic Circle, did not intend on getting an evil look. Nor did he intend on changing eye color.

He did intend on one thing, though: world domination. Finally, he remembered what he wanted to do after centuries of living alongside those annoying elves and their red-suited leader.

Earth was going to pay, sooner or later.

Just 15 years ago, he felt a weird yellow energy wave surge through him, and he felt different…no, no…evil ever since.

"Lord Bittercold, your plan to conquer Earth is ready to go!" Igloo, an ice-type Monferno mutant, announced.

"We await your orders, your frostiness!" Slush, an icy Rhyhorn, said.

"Excellent!" Bittercold said. "But, first we must eliminate any Power Rangers left in Angel Grove. My plans mustn't be foiled by Zordon's chosen."

"Why Angel Grove, sir? Why not somewhere else?" Slush questioned.

"SHADDUP! WHEN I SAY WE DESTROY ANGEL GROVE, I SAY WE DESTROY ANGEL GROVE!" Bittercold bellowed as he bonked Slush and Igloo with his ice staff.

"Yes, sir-ouch-r-right away, sir!" Igloo said.

"An excellent plan, your-ow-f-f-frigidness!" Slush replied.

"Then, send the Freeze-umps down to ATTACK!" Bittercold ordered.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Angel Grove, California…

"This is Angel Grove Radio, with a special shoutout to Ernie Madison Jr., and the kids at the Re-opened Angel Grove Youth Center and Juice Bar! Keep up with your father's great legacy, heh-heh."

16-year old Coby Silverstein, a young man hoping to make the world a safer place, was staring at the counter. Three Poké Balls were placed on it, although one of them seemed a bit odd, and he was intending on choosing that one.

"Yo, Cobester!" was soon shouted by his best friend, 16-year old Terry Redstone, a football quarterback on the Angel Grove High School football team with a passion for rock-climbing.

"Hey, Terry. Say, um, I need your opinion. Do you think water-types are good to use in Pokémon battles?" Coby asked.

"Well, I think any one of them would be fine. Why don't ya ask Valerie for advice, man?" Terry suggested.

Valerie Graze, Coby's other best friend who loved the great outdoors, was also 16, but whenever advice was needed, she was always there to help.

"According to many sources, water-type Pokémon have less weaknesses than Grass-types and Fire-types. I suggest you go with that kind of Pokémon, Coby." Valerie advised when Coby asked for her opinion on which starter Pokémon he should choose.

"Thanks, Val." Coby replied. But suddenly...

"Uh-oh." Valerie turned to see that two punks, known as Bash and Crash, were heading towards her and Coby. Bash was a bit obese, while Crash was a bit skinnier, and the two were notorious for being known as the bullies at school.

"Hey, Valerie. How about you and I go out." Bash said to Valerie, flirting very poorly.

"Yeah, how about you and Bash go out." Crash repeated.

However, Valerie refused. "Sorry, guys." she responded.

Coby agreed with his friend. "Yeah, she does have the right to decide whether or not she wants to go out with you."

"Oh, really?! Then let's have a Pokémon battle, tomorrow at the park, to see who's stronger?" Bash challenged.

"You game, geek?" Crash added.

"Yeah, I'm game." Coby accepted the challenge.

"Then, be prepared…TO LOSE!" Bash warned.

"Yeah, don't be late!" Crash added.

And with that, the two left. However, just as Bash and Crash were near the exit, Ernie Jr. was about to serve two Berry Storms, the smoothie brand of the juice bar.

"Order up, two Berry Storms for-WOAH!" Ernie Jr. tripped and the smoothies spilled on Bash and Crash, now humiliated by the laws of physics and gravity. However, instead of cleaning the mess up, Ernie just went back in to make two more Berry Storms.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lord Bittercold was making the final touches on his first creation in centuries, an ice sculpture of Mamostrike, a Mamoswine with fangs and an icicle on its forehead, similar to a unicorn's horn.

"Along with my beautiful Freeze-umps, my Mamostrike will demolish the city of Angel Grove." He explained to Igloo and Slush.

"An excellent monster to choose, Lord Bittercold!" Igloo complimented.

"Let's send it down to Angel Grove right now!" Slush suggested.

"I summon Mamostrike to ATTACK!" Bittercold slammed his staff down to the ground, and the Mamostrike ice sculpture disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Angel Grove…

"All right, Poké Ball, show me my OSHAWOTT!"

Coby's Poké Ball opened to show that, instead of an Oshawott, a Keldeo was in it the whole time, much to his disappointment. Terry, however, reacted differently.

"Coby, you've hit the JACKPOT! It's the legendary Pokémon, Keldeo! Man, THANK YOU, VALERIE!" he said.

 _ **Legendary, huh? Heh, didn't know I was**_ **that** _ **awesome.**_

"AND IT TALKS! You know what, I'm kinda glad I picked this **little** guy." Coby said, unaware that his new Pokémon was angered by the word 'little.'

 _ **LOOK, I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU GUYS DON'T TALK ABOUT MY HEIGHT, OKAY?!**_ Keldeo yelled out, as if to make a popular culture reference.

"Okay, okay, um, I didn't mean to offend you, man." Coby apologized.

 _ **It's fine Coby…if that's your name…just, uh, don't do that again, I kinda have a pet peeve about…my height.**_ Keldeo forgave Coby.

Valerie drove up in her new car to where Coby, Terry, and the talking Keldeo, and even she couldn't believe that Coby's recently obtained Pokémon was a legendary. Keeping this in mind, she got out of the car.

"Coby, Terry, and…Keldeo, right? We have to get in the car, like, right now. The career seminar for Pokémon training will begin soon, and we can't be late for it." Valerie explained.

As the four entered the inside of the car, Valerie noticed that three gold coins were on the passenger seats.

"Huh?" Valerie exclaimed as she examined them, "I don't remember any gold coins being in this car?"

Coby and Terry saw the coins, too. One had a portrait of a Cobalion, another with a portrait of a Terrakion, and a third with a portrait of a Virizion. After a long moment of staring at them. Terry made the first move.

"Dibs on the fat one!" Terry announced as he picked up the Terrakion coin, while Coby went for the Cobalion coin, leaving Valerie with the Virizion coin.

Valerie went over to the driver's seat. But, before she could, an Ice Beam caught her by surprise. Turning to see who shot it, Coby, Terry, and Valerie saw that a bunch of elf-like monsters with frozen faces had surrounded the car.

The three, as if on instinct, got up and went into a fighting stance.

"Um…guys? What the heck are we doing?!" Terry asked, but one of the monsters jumped on his back, causing Coby to react with a tornado kick to save his friend.

"Thanks, man. I owe you one." Terry thanked Coby, as he Double-kicked another monster.

Valerie punched and tornado-kicked another of those frozen-faced monster, in that order, while Terry punched one real hard, and Coby back flipping and kicking one uppercut-style.

When the monsters were defeated, they melted into water, exactly as if they symbolized ice. Keldeo saw the whole thing and cheered.

 _ **Oh, man! THAT WAS SO AWESOME!**_ , it said. _**Where did you guys learn how to do that?!**_

"To be honest, we don't know, exactly." Coby admitted.

Just then, a mutated Mamoswine led an army of more frozen-faced elf-like monsters.

"Freeze-umps! Attack the three humans and teach them to not interfere with Lord Bittercold's plans. I, Mamostrike, mustn't fail his perfect plan!"

Knowing that they were in deep trouble, Valerie, Coby, and Terry got in the car and drove away from Mamostrike and its army of Freeze-umps. Suddenly, Terry's coin started to glow red.

"Guys, what's with my coin?!" he nervously asked, before he vanished abruptly.

" **TERRY!** " Coby and Valerie yelled out, with Keldeo just gasping.

It was then that Valerie's coin started glowing as well, only instead glowing green.

"Oh, my gosh! **COBY, TAKE THE WHEEL!** " Valerie screamed at Coby, and then she vanished as well.

" **VALERIE!** " Coby cried out, knowing that it was only a matter of time before his coin would glow a different color and he would vanish, eventually.

And it was so, but just as Coby vanished, he pulled Keldeo's Poké-Ball and yelled out, " **KELDEO, RETURN!** "

Instead of vanishing, though, Coby felt as if someone had grabbed and pulled him through a series of bright lights.

Then, everything faded to black.

* * *

 **Who's That Pokémon?**

Its impressive tusks are made of ice. The population thinned when it turned warm after the ice age.

 **READ ON TO FIND OUT!**

* * *

Coby woke up in a grassland. He stood up and called out to the only people he wanted to see.

"TERRY! VALERIE! IS ANYBOBY EVEN HERE?!" he called out.

And as if luck would have it, he heard a nickname that only one person calls him by.

"COBE-STER! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Terry rejoiced. Beside him was Valerie.

The three hugged and patted each other's back to celebrate. However, this celebration of a reunion was short-lived when a tall white dragon flew and landed in front of them, causing the ground to shake mildly, if not much.

 _ **Welcome, humans.**_ It said.

A brief moment of silence was eventually by a confused Terry.

"Who the heck are you?!"

 _ **I am Reshiram, the Legendary Vast White Pokémon and one of Master Zordon's Pokémon. I have summoned you three here to fight the Ice Lord Bittercold and his minions.**_

"Woah! Ice Lord, Zordon, Legendary?! What is Dragon Guy blabbing about?" Terry asked Coby.

"A non-believer, aren't you, Terry? Observe the Pond of Truth, and you shall understand the situation."

The Pond of Truth was to the right to Reshiram. Coby, Terry, and Valerie walked over to see images of what looked like a young man dressed in red, with his torso highlighting a white railroad track-like design with the squares in the middle colored black, yellow, red, pink, and blue from left to right, respectively. A mail envelope design buckled his spandex, and he also wore a helmet of red that looked as if a computer was built in it. Coby saw that the man broke a tube that held a blue, giant, floating head with his sword.

"Who is that?" Valerie asked about the man in the red spandex.

"DUDE! ARE YOU KIDDING ME, THAT'S THE RED SPACE RANGER! YOU KNOW, POWER RANGER?! LEADER OF A TEAM OF COLOR-CODED SUPERHEROES?! HELLO?!" Terry explained.

"I knew that, but…that floating head…is that…?" Valerie began before being interrupted by Coby.

"Is that the 'Zordon' guy you're talking about, Reshiram?" Coby finished Valerie's sentence.

 _ **That is correct, Coby. That was the intergalactic being, Zordon. He wiped out all pure evil of the universe with his energy wave… or so he thought.**_

As Reshiram explained, an image of an ice warlock was shown laughing maniacally.

"Who's he?" Coby asked the Vast White Pokémon, wondering who the warlock's name was.

 _ **This is the ice warlord, Lord Bittercold, who was banished to the North Pole and frozen in ice over eleven thousand years ago...he remained frozen until Zordon's energy wave supposedly shattered the ice in where he was encased in. Now, he plans to destroy Earth by starting a new and eternal ice age. He must be stopped.**_

"And what does this have to do with us?" Coby questioned.

"Yeah, I mean, all we did was find these coins." Terry added as he held up his Terrakion coin, as did Valerie with her Virizion coin, and Coby with his Cobalion coin.

 _ **Are you three familiar with the legend of the Sacred Swordsmen?**_ Reshiram asked, causing Keldeo to jump out of its Poké-Ball.

 _ **Did you say**_ **Sacred** _ **Swordsmen?!**_ It asked in a very excited tone.

 _ **I see that you've brought Keldeo here as well. Yes, Keldeo, I said Sacred Swordsmen.**_ Reshiram said to Keldeo.

"Don't they defend people and Pokémon from evil people who treat them like trash?" Terry asked, unsure he was right or not.

 _ **That is correct, Terry. You, Coby, and Valerie, will use their powers wisely as the Justice Force.**_

"Justice Force?" Coby questioned, "What does that mean?"

"Dude! We're gonna be POWER RANGERS!" Terry answered the question.

 _ **That's right. You three are now the newest team of Pokémon Power Rangers, Poké Rangers for short. The first in Angel Grove, actually. Rayquaza sent those coins you hold to me to choose three teenagers worthy of finding them…and you three are those teenagers.**_

Instantly, the three gold coins flashed and turned into colored gel click pens. Coby's was blue, Terry's was red, and Valerie's was green.

 _ **Coby, brave and determined, you shall hold the spirit of Cobalion. Terry, bold and enduring, you shall hold the strength of Terrakion. And Valerie, calm and intelligent, you shall hold the stratagems of Virizion. Your pen morphers are the key to your new power. To morph into Poké Rangers, click the cam on the bottom of the pen and shout the words "Justice Force, Justify" in that order. In times of peril, you may also need help from the Justice Zords. Handle your zords wisely, as they can also combine together to form the Sacred Justice Megazord.**_

Suddenly, the Pond of Truth glowed, signaling danger. Coby, Terry, and Valerie ran over to it and saw that Mamostrike was attacking the city of Angel Grove.

"Oh, no!" Coby exclaimed, "We gotta save the city, guys! Seriously! I mean, we're the first Power Rangers in Angel Grove in 15 years. I say we give this a shot. You guys in?"

"I'm in!" Valerie declared, as did Terry. As the three started to go, however, Reshiram halted them.

 _ **Wait! If you three are to be Poké Rangers, you must follow three simple but crucial rules. First, never use you're your new powers for personal gain.**_

"Okay!" Coby replied with a determined look.

 _ **Second, never escalate a battle unless evil forces you to do so.**_

"Understood!" Valerie replied with the same determined look Coby had.

 _ **And third, and most important, keep your identities hidden. No one must know that you are a Poké Ranger.**_

'No one?' Terry thought, then immediately realized that if he broke the rule, he would regret it. So, he just responded a simple "Sure."

 _ **Go, now. The world needs you. Morph once you arrive.**_

"All right. Keldeo, return." Coby said as Keldeo returned to its Poké-Ball

In a flash, Coby, Terry, and Valerie warped back to Angel Grove.

* * *

Mamostrike was waiting for them...

"Hey, Mamostrike!" Coby called out.

"Ah, if it isn't the puny teenagers from earlier. You won't warp out of here this time." Mamostrike greeted.

"And we won't, because you're going down, man!" Terry taunted.

But Mamostrike laughed in disbelief. "How can three ordinary humans defeat the mighty Mamostrike?!"

"Like this! **Let's Poké Battle!** " Coby then pulled out his blue pen morpher out of his pocket as did Terry and Valerie. He turned to his friends.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready!" Terry and Valerie answered.

" **JUSTICE FORCE, JUSTIFY!"**

The three teenagers clicked the cams at the bottom of their pens, each of which revealed to have a long silver blade at the top as if they were to resemble swords of some kind.

* * *

Coby jumped up as blue armor surrounded his body, complete with a blue helmet that looked similar to a face of a Cobalion. He landed on the ground and posed, as he had now morphed into the Blue Cobalion Justice Force Poké Ranger.

Terry jumped up as red armor surrounded his body, complete with a red helmet that looked similar to a face of a Terrakion. He landed on the ground and posed, as he had now morphed into the Red Terrakion Justice Force Poké Ranger.

Valerie jumped up as green armor surrounded her body, complete with a green helmet that looked similar to a face of a Virizion. She landed on the ground and posed, as she had now morphed into the Green Virizion Justice Force Poké Ranger.

* * *

Mamostrike, a bunch of Freeze-umps, and even Lord Bittercold couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE! THESE PATHETIC HUMANS ARE POWER RANGERS?!" a surprised Mamostrike shouted in disbelief.

"Wrong, Mamostrike, it's _Poké_ Rangers!" Terry corrected, who was in his Terrakion ranger form.

"So you better prepare to face us!" Valerie taunted, in her Virizion ranger form.

"We're gonna send you back where you came from!" Coby declared, in his Cobalion ranger form.

"Because we're the Poké Rangers…JUSTICE FORCE!" all three rangers shounted in unison.

* * *

 _ **Rangers, combine the power of your swords to perform the Justice Slash move.**_ Reshiram suggested.

* * *

At that moment, a sword appeared in Coby's utility belt, as did Terry's and Valerie's.

"Alright, guys, let's bring them together!" Coby said to his friends.

" **POWER OF THE SWORDS COMBINE!** " the rangers combined their swords, and an energy ball started to form.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Mamostrike asked, bewildered by the ever-growing energy ball.

" **FINISHING MOVE! JUSTICE SLASH!** " the energy ball changed into a broadsword, slicing through the monster as if it were butter.

* * *

However, Bittercold wasn't finished yet.

"You think that you're all tough in your Power Ranger outfit! Well, I'll show what _real_ power is! **ICE POWER, MAKE MY MONSTER ABOMINABLE-SIZED!** " he yelled as he slammed his staff onto the ground.

Back on Earth, the rangers saw that a weird white mist fazed through Mamostrike, freezing him. Eventually, his frozen state was short-lived when his icy cage broke, and made him grow larger than a football field.

"WAHAHAHAHAHA…Now **THIS** is **MAMMOTH!** "

The rangers were amazed at how big Mamostrike had grown.

"WOAH! That's one **mammoth monster**! How are we going to beat him at that size?" Terry asked Coby.

"Hmm…" Coby wondered, then he remembered. "Guys, I've got a plan! Reshiram said that we have zords, so let's summon them."

"Good idea!" Valerie agreed, as did Terry, giving Coby a thumbs-up.

"Let's do it!" Coby shouted. " **RESHIRAM, WE NEED JUSTICE ZORD POWER, NOW!** "

* * *

The Cobalion Justice Force Zord awoke and rushed out of Mistrailton Cave, New Jersey, racing to meet up with the other two Justice Zords. It used a telepathic cry to alert them.

The Terrakion Justice Force Zord awoke when it heard the Cobalion Zord's cry, and rushed out of Victory Road in Houston, Texas to find out what was up. It telepathically alerted the Virizion Zord.

The Virizion Justice Force Zord awoke when it heard the Terrakion Zord's cry, and bolted out of the Pinwheel Forest in Adirondack New York, also curious to see what the trouble was.

The three zords found each other and dashed towards Angel Grove, California, all three knowing that trouble was brewing.

* * *

Coby noticed that the Justice Force Zords were approaching. He turned to his friends and pumped his fist.

"All right, let's mash this monstrous mammoth!" Coby leaped into the Cobalion Zord, as did Terry and Valerie into the Terrakion and Virizion Zords, respectively.

"Cobalion Justice Zord, online!" Coby shouted.

"Terrakion Justice Zord, ready for action!" Terry shouted.

"Virizion Justice Zord, all prepared!" Valerie shouted. "Nice design, too!"

" **LET'S SHOW BITTERCOLD SOME MEGAZORD POWER!** " Coby suggested.

" **RIGHT!** " Valerie and Terry agreed.

At that moment, the Cobalion Zord jumped as the Virizion Zord became the Megazord's legs and the Terrakion Zord the body and arms. The Cobalion changed into armor to hold the Megazord together. A silver human-like head formed from the shoulders, wearing a knight's helmet with a black plate around the middle. The Sacred Justice Megazord was ready for action!

"Time to see what this Megazord can do." Coby taunted Mamostrike, who came charging towards the Sacred Justice Megazord with his icy horn. However, the Megazord's black plate glow and grew into a bright sword, which materialized into a solid version. The Megazord grabbed and swung the sword and, upon contact, broke Mamostrike's horn!

"NO! MY HORN! MY BEAUTIFUL HORN!" Mamostrike cried.

"Let's finish him off, guys!" Coby declared.

"Yeah!" Valerie and Terry nodded, both giving him a thumbs-up.

" **SUPER SACRED SWORD!** "

* * *

"Super Sacred Sword?!" Bittercold angrily yelled.

"Ooh, this can't be good." Igloo muttered.

"Yeah, this is bad!" shouted Slush.

* * *

" **HYAH!** " the sword slashed through Mamostrike, who then froze into ice upon contact and melted.

The rangers cheered in their victory. "Looks like we've brought evil to justice!" Coby announced.

* * *

Meanwhile, evil was not happy...

" **NOOOOOOO!** " Bittercold screamed. "This isn't right! Beaten by three puny humans! **I'll get you for this, Power Rangers**!"

"Uh, your frostiness, it's, uh, _Poké_ Rangers." Slush corrected.

" **AH, SHADDUP!** " Bittercold yelled, whacking Igloo and Slush's heads with his ice staff.

* * *

 **Who's that Pokémon?**

Its impressive tusks are made of ice. The population thinned when it turned warm after the ice age.

 **It's Mamoswine!**

* * *

After school the next day, Coby, Terry, and Valerie went over to the Angel Grove Youth Center and Juice Bar, where they started taking martial arts classes with their classmate Kyle Oliver-Hart (who would also act as the referee for the upcoming Pokémon battle between Coby and Bash later that day). After all, now that they were Poké Rangers, they had to be prepared to fight Lord Bittercold's monsters.

At the park, Coby's Keldeo was up against Bash's Emboar. Terry and Valerie arrived just in time to see it begin.

"You ready, Keldeo?" Coby asked, enthusiastically.

 _ **Heh, this should take about twenty seconds.**_ Keldeo faced Emboar.

"This will be a one-on-one single battle between Coby's Keldeo and Bash's Emboar. The winner is determined when one side's Pokémon is unable to continue. Do you both understand the rules of this match?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, let's battle already!" Bash answered.

"Yeah, let's battle already!" Crash agreed.

"All right, then." Kyle nodded. "Battle…begin!"

 _ **HYDRO PUMP!**_ Keldeo shouted, raised his hind legs and shot a powerful blast of water, knocking Emboar out within seconds. However, the blast also soaked both Bash and Crash.

 _ **Whoops! Sorry about that, guys. I guess I'm a bit pumped up today.**_ Keldeo apologized, everyone (sans Bash and Crash) laughing at his pun.

The world was safe for now. And when the time came for Bittercold to launch another attack, the rangers would be ready. This was just the beginning of the newest team of heroes: the Poké Rangers Justice Force!

* * *

 **Next time...**

 **Episode 2: "Nothing to Bear"**

* * *

 **A/n: Thanks for reading the first episode of PRJF! Be sure to be on the lookout for the first chapter for my other new ongoing series D.R Troopers, a combination of Digimon and V.R. Troopers, coming soon, and the latest chapter for my main project, Pokémon Infinity: The Beginning. If you like this new series so far, be sure to click "fav" and/or "follow", and leave a review as well, it really helps me out hearing feedback from you guys!**

 **Special thanks to Blaze Productions, creator of the hugely popular PR Hoenn series and the Edward Fireheart series, so sure to check out his page if you like this.**

 **That's all for now! Be sure to click "fav" and "follow" on my profile page to get the latest info on my stories and until then…**

 **Slow and Steady writes the story!**

 **And as always, read and review! :)**


End file.
